


Steve's Birthday

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Steve's Birthday

They’d wanted to throw him a parade. “He’s a hero, he deserves a parade.” They’d told you. You knew if you asked him he’d do it and that was no way for one Captain Steve Rogers to spend his 99th birthday. So you didn’t ask him.   
You changed his alarm after he’d fallen asleep last night and you knew that after the celebration that started around midnight would keep him asleep until at least 8. Too late to go on his morning run with all of the things you’d planned for him. You slide your fingers through his bedhead, he groans and those blue eyes of his open.   
“Happy birthday.” You tell him with a smile.  
“Thank you doll. What time is it?”  
“7:58.”   
“Is my alarm broken?” He asks pulling it from the nightstand.   
“No, I changed the time. It’s your birthday, you can miss your run for one day.” You tell him pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Besides, we have a full day.”  
“We do?”  
“Yup, but first I want you to see this.” You tell him pulling him out of bed and to the window. Looking down you see the parade and you’ve timed it perfectly. The Captain America float is going down the road, a man standing on it waving at the crowds one either side of the street. The banner says something on it but it’s hard to tell what it is.   
“Is that my float?”  
“Yup.” You grin over at him.   
“Whose on it?”  
“The impersonator that Nat hired for my birthday.” He looks over at you and laughs loudly.   
“Doll! I would have done the parade.”  
“I know. That’s why I didn’t tell you.” He throws an arm over your shoulders and gives you a hug. “Like I said. We’ve got stuff to do today. Get changed.”  
“What should I wear?”  
“How about those black jeans and a shirt, we’re going to be taking your bike.”   
The two of you get ready quickly then head out after grabbing the bag you packed yesterday you strap on a helmet and climb onto the back of Steve’s bike.   
You direct him with little taps on his torso until you’re well out of the city and heading into the green hills of Pennsylvania.   
You spend the day wandering through a small town. There’s a carnival and plenty of excited kids to meet Captain America. This, this is more his style, he loves meeting kids. He plays several of the games, you ride all the rides and make sure to include the cliche of making out on the Ferris wheel.   
“Sweetheart, this has been so fun.” He tells you after eating his seventh hotdog of the day. You’re carrying a large stuffed dog and as you walk through the crowds you find a little girl to give it to. You’ll never be able to take that on the bike and it makes her day.  
“I’m glad you’re having fun.” You tell him taking his hand, “I’ve got one more thing planned.” You lead him up a hill that’s already filling up with people and after laying out the blanket you curl up next to him. You just hang out on the blanket and chat until it gets dark enough for the fireworks to start.   
It’s a great show. It lasts fifteen minutes, just as the finale is starting Steve kisses the your temple.   
“Thank you for the amazing birthday doll.”  
“Hey, it’s not everyday you turn 99.” You tease him. Steve rolls his eyes then presses a soft kiss to your lips. “Happy birthday Steve.” You whisper before kissing him again.


End file.
